iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Two
'''Number Two, also known as Maggie Hoyle, was one of the ten Loric Garde who escaped Lorien after the Mogadorians invaded. Her Cêpan was Conrad Hoyle.''' Personality Maggie Hoyle is not as skilled as her Cêpan but did have some training, having no trouble with handling a gun. It is noted that she enjoys literature and compares real life situations to characters in the novels she reads. Physical Appearance Maggie wears glasses and is said to have reddish-brown hair and freckles. History Maggie Hoyle was brought to Earth at the age of five after the Mogadorians invaded Lorien. After landing she and her Cêpan, Conrad Hoyle, settled in Europe, relocating frequently like most of the other Lorien children. Maggie had been informed of One's death when her scar formed on her ankle, thus Maggie knew that that Mogadorians were finally focusing on her, as the nine could only be killed in sequence as long as they were apart, thanks to a charm put on them before they left Lorien. They spend time in Ireland before moving to the Scottish highlands, here Conrad kills a Mogadorian Scout which alerts them to their location. The Mogadorians swarm and destroy their house but they manage to escape and head for a safehouse in London, England. Number Two was also mentioned by Sam in his journal he mentioned a 12 year old girl who was murdered in London Death Maggie Hoyle made an internet account in hopes of finding the other seven remaining Loric Gardes, it is said that her Cêpan, Conrad Hoyle, was killed before this in when the Mogs blew up his the bus he was on that General ordered, and after three years of hunting, the Mogadorians used her account to track Maggie down in England and kill the twelve year old Garde girl. It is unclear whether the bus explosion (possibly the 7/7 london bombings) has anything to do with Maggie's escape from the mogadorians as Six and her Cêpan Katarina discovered in the news not long before Maggie's blogpost and ultimate death. Once Marina saw it and tried to show her Cêpan Adelina, it was deleted. The reply and blog posts were deleted by Adamus Sutekh, a young Mog boy who was trying to help Maggie, but failed. He deleted the posts to save the other Garde who responded but sadly, it did not work. Maggie's death burned her scar into the other's ankles to notify them of her death, John Smith being in a Spelling Bee at the time, his sock caught on fire while he was on stage and he was taken to hospital. A doctor noticed One and Two's scars and called the police on Henri for child abuse. Henri was let go because he was nowhere near John when the incident occured, they relocated almost immediately. Meanwhile, Six and Katarina in their shack, in Peurto Blanco in Mexico, had not long replied to Maggie's blog post before the scar formed. The pair instantly left Mexico. Five was living with his Cêpan at the time on an island in the Caribbean. This caused Five's Cêpan to commence a training drill for Five. Legacies Being a member of the Garde, Maggie had the Legacy Telekinesis, though not yet fully developed. It is unknown what other Legacies she would have had as she died before developing them. Relationships Trivia *Maggie Hoyle was the same age as John Smith when she was killed. Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Number Two Category:Deceased Category:Females